


Fickle Is The Desire That Makes The Heart Burn

by Oldfoe (If_I_Say_Light)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), I Don't Even Know, Multi, OT3, Shower Sex, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Say_Light/pseuds/Oldfoe
Summary: She knew it was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Horrible. Terrible. Possibly life-ruining.So why had it been so easy to let go of every ounce of control she had ever had?
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Amelia Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Amelia Shepherd/Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fickle Is The Desire That Makes The Heart Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment. Don't blame me for anything. I sent out a prompt and then I wrote it myself. Sorry if the person I sent it to is reading this. Don't like? Don't read! 
> 
> English is not my first language. Every mistake is mine. I don't own anything. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I may write more in the future if anyone other than myself is interested. Enjoy!

She knew it was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Horrible. Terrible. Possibly life-ruining.

So why had it been so easy to let go of every ounce of control she had ever had?

Now in the aftermath, with two bodies sliding against hers and her mind finally coming down from the edge she could see

The fog of the hot shower they were all in was dissipating, sweat was dripping from her forehead, she closed her eyes and slowly but firmly pushed them away. Then she remembered she was still wet from the shower and walking like that with her eyes closed would end with a bad concussion in the least.

Opening her eyes, she took one of the towels hanging above the bench and wrapped it around herself. The women's changing room was cold. She needed to get dressed and get out as soon as humanly possible. If she was quick enough maybe she could avoid actually talking.

The silence that was reigning at that moment was heavy and awkward but bearable. More so than any words or looks she would get if she broke and turned around.

Her hair was still wet, she was breathing heavily and everything hurt. That was her punishment for what she had done. The very, very bad thing. That now _would_ surely ruin her life.

Just when everything had seemed to settle, they both had to go and tempt her and make things messy again. She hated them, oh how she hated them both.

With her clothes on and the towel draped over her shoulder, she got out and slammed the door. Whatever Owen had been about to say she didn't wanna hear.

If Only she could turn back time.

_(2hour earlier)_

_Blood. Everywhere. She could feel it inside her clothes. Her underwear. Her bra. She needed to change. And a shower. A hot, long, quiet shower._

_Trauma was always bloody but this guy never stopped. Of course, all those stupid interns did not help. She was sure she had never been that helpless in **her** internship years._

_At least his Neuro exam was clear, so if the patient survived the mangling ( and the doctors) his brain would be alright._

_Opening the door of the locker room and ignoring all the looks from the other attendings she walked past them, grabbed her bag, and went into the women's room. Luckily it was empty, which meant she could take one of the showers that had a door. Curtains always got in the way._

_Half an hour later she was sure she had scraped all the blood that she could. Just as she was getting out she heard the door open. Poking her head out she saw teddy. Teddy Altman. Taking off all of her clothes. She should stop looking. She retreated her head just as the blonde turned around._

_She palmed the wall trying to get her towel. Of course, since she was_ **so** _lucky it fell._

_She cursed, a little too loudly probably because a few seconds later there was Teddy, knocking on the plastic door. Holding her towel in her right hand and keeping hers around her with the left. “Thank you.”_

_Everything she said sounded snarky and sarcastic these days. Or maybe it was just Teddy, bringing out of her that little bit of resentment left over Owen._

_She opened the door a little, to make sure she had the space necessary to not drop the towel again._

_Her hand brushed against Teddy and she quickly took the towel and closed the door. She might've sworn that the contact had been electrical. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She was crazy._

_She should be the one to have and Neuro check._

_It was just all that pent-up frustration from not having had sex in weeks. Owen had been her last before he and teddy had chosen each other._

_Wrapping the towel tightly against herself and tying the knot on her shoulder, the way her mom had thought her, she finally got out. There was no water rushing in the other showers. Just the sounds of feet on the floors. She slipped her shoes on. And walked towards the benches and her bag. There was Teddy. Pacing back and forth while still holding the towel._

_They both froze. They kept staring at each other. She opened her mouth forcing her brain to think of something to say. Anything. Teddy frowned and before Amelia's brain could come up with anything she spoke. “Do you Have any shampoo left?” the words were rushed, the question tentative. As if she was testing the water. But for what?_

“ _I forgot to pack mine because normally I don't need it here. But I've got blood in my hair.”_

_She did have blood in her hair. The dried-up red was dark contrast against the bright and firm colors of her hair._

_She realized she was supposed to answer._

“ _hmm... yes, yes I've got shampoo.”_

“ _Great!”_

_Amelia turned around and walked toward the shower box again. She couldn't see teddy cringe behind her._

_She took a breath and walked slowly towards the other doctor again. Teddy had thought the same thing and they met halfway. She awkwardly handed her the bottle. Teddy took it._

_Amelia didn't realize what had happened until she was directly staring at Teddy's body. Teddy's very naked body.  
_

_The blonde had used her left hand to reach for the shampoo and the towel had fallen to the ground. Amelia was very aware of the fact that her own towel was the only piece of fabric that remained between them. In the short space that separated them._

_Teddy Altman had abs. That was something she was sure she could never un-learn._

“ _Amelia”_

_Teddy's tone was less awkward now which was the only thing that convinced her to look up._

_She was smiling lightly. God her smile was so weird and compelling._

“ _Yes?” she asked, with a very strange high-pitched voice._

_Teddy stepped forward._

_She stood still. She didn't think she could've moved if she wanted to. And she wasn't sure she wanted to._ **That thought** _was terrifying._

_And exciting._

“ _Amelia,” Teddy said again, a little softer. Her smile was now a little bigger._

_They were face to face. Bodies almost touching but not quite._

_Teddy reached out, resting her right hand on Amelia's shoulder, the touch startled her. She turned her head to stare at the hand._

_It moved up, almost reaching her neck. She could feel Teddy's breath. She had moved closer. She was so tall._

_The hand was steady, Amelia was almost trembling._

_Slowly Teddy's head moved closer. Amelia was still staring at the hand. Unsure if she could look up. Teddy's nose against her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she felt something against her lips. Teddy's._

_The touch was soft but firm. The sensation amazed them both. Teddy's hand now moved up, cradling Amelia's right cheek._

_Amelia leaned in. The kisses were soft at first. Exploratory and breathtaking._

_Then Teddy's tongue reached out and Amelia surrendered._

_The kisses got a little quicker, passionate._

_Amelia's hands reached Teddy's neck and she wrapped her arms around it. The other woman closed completely the space left between them, then she wrapped her right harm around Amelia._

_She almost didn't feel Teddy moving forward until her back collided with the wall._

_The kissed were eager now, Teddy's arm riding up and down Amelia's waist._

_She didn't think either of them had taken a breath in a while._

_Then the door opened with a bang._

_The bottle of shampoo in Teddy's hand fell to the ground._

_Amelia looked down. Teddy was still looking at her. Neither of them dared to look at the door._

“ _I was... They told me Teddy was here. I thought... I thought she was alone.”_

_It was Owen's voice. Oh God, it Was Owen. Amelia was starting to panic. Breathing erratically._

_Teddy was Calm. Weird._

_The hand that was still holding Amelia's cheek propped her face up. She was forced to look at her again. Her throat was dry suddenly, She swallowed._

_She could see Owen's form over the other woman's shoulders, but she couldn't look away from those magnetic eyes. Those beautiful green eyes searching into hers._

_They found something, something she didn't understand._

_Because Teddy's next word surprised her so much she thought her heart might burst out of her chest for how fast it was beating._

“ _Owen, lock the door”_

_She didn't look behind, But Amelia was too shocked not to._

_Owen stood there, staring into her eyes. His face was soft, understanding._

_What the hell?_

_He closed the door and turned the lock. Then slowly started to walk toward them._

_Her brain was about to explode. Her breathing was ragged. Her eyes couldn't stay still._

“ _Amelia”_

_Teddy's firm voice got her attention. She looked up. Teddy's eyes were soft and questioning. She didn't understand._

_She opened her mouth to try and ask, but Owen's voice stopped her._

“ _Amelia”_

_They kept saying her name like_ **that** _. Why?_

_She looked at them both. Then it hit her. What they were trying to tell her._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_When she opened them Teddy's face was closer. Their lips almost touching again._

_Amelia breathed in, then out._

_This was definitely too much. Probably a very bad idea. One of the worst any of them had ever had._

_Her lips touched Teddy's again._

_She was newly overwhelmed by the taste, by her, all of Teddy._

_She didn't hear Owen until she felt him beside them. His naked skin against hers._

_She broke the kiss with Teddy, looked up, away from them. She needed to breathe._

_Was she really about to do this?_

_She felt Owen's lips on her neck. That spot he knew she loved._

_She moaned but stopped herself halfway._

_Then she felt Teddy's nose brushing against her neck. Her lips taking Owen's place._

_This time there was nothing she could do to keep it all in._

_She looked away from the ceiling and into Owen's eyes. Their lips touched, while Teddy kept adoring her neck._

_Apparently, she was really doing this._

_The kiss heated up. Now Both Teddy and Owen had moved so that each o them touched half of her._

_Owen on the right, their mouth united. Teddy on the left, her hand caressing her waist, her lips all over her neck and shoulders._

_Suddenly Teddy stepped away. For one long torturous second, she thought it was over._

_She broke the kiss and they both looked at Teddy, who was walking away from them and towards the showers. She saw understanding in Owen's eyes and then he kissed her again._

_His arms wrapped around her body and he lifted her off the ground. She was startled at first But he smiled, grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around him. Her core was a little too high but she could still feel something pressing against her._

_She moaned and Owen took advantage of her exposed neck, peppering it with kisses._

_Her position was precarious._

“ _Owen”_

_She whispered, too afraid to fall backward._

_He propped her torso up so she could look into his eyes. “ Trust me.”_

_She did. God help her she trusted them both._

_She heard Teddy open the door to the box, the water turning on, and then Owen putting her down._

_He entered the shower. Teddy stood behind her, she put a hand on her waist and softly kissed her shoulder blade._

_She trailed kisses all over to her ear, then whispered, “Get in Amelia”._

_Teddy was smiling she could feel it. It was a dare, an order, and a temptation._

_She accepted them all._

_She walked in, Teddy following her and turning her around once inside. She was facing her, their noses touching because of Teddy leaning down and she could feel Owen behind her. Teddy stepped forward forcing her to stepped back until every inch of her touched Owen._

_He put his hand on her hips._

_She had always known Owen was kind of an ass guy. They'd had the chance to prove that theory._

_However, she had never suspected Teddy to be a girls girl._

_She wasn't a person who liked to be wrong, but she was glad to be proven contrary._

_This time._

_Teddy reached forward her body aligning with them perfectly._

_Amelia thought this probably looked like a very weird sandwich hug._

_Then Teddy kissed her again and every activity in her brain stopped._

_She didn't think she'd get used to that._

_One hand on her neck on the side Owen wasn't biting softly. The other hand went down and tangled with Owen's on her right hip._

_Her body was on fire. They were only caressing a few inches of her skin and she was sure she would die. They would be the death of her._

_Owen opened her legs, he pried them open, almost asking for permission and Amelia gave it to him._

_He brushed one finger over her opening, she shivered and moaned when he pushed it in. Then another one. When he inserted the third she arched her back. Officially breaking the kiss with Teddy, who moved down until her lips were hovering over her breast._

_With her right hand, she took one, and with her mouth, she kissed her left nipple, before biting the side of her breast._

_She jumped up and Owen's fingers hit her g-spot. She cried out, while Teddy finally took her nipple in her mouth completely._

_Her right hand had been wandering down reached the point where Owen was pumping his fingers in and out, she caressed Amelia's clit lightly and then slowly inserted two fingers helping Owen's._

_Amelia was just about ready to explode._

_Owen started biting a little more strongly, then his fingers and Teddy's stopped._

_Amelia complained loudly. Owen kissed behind her ear and bit lightly as to shush her. He and Teddy removed their fingers and the other woman detached her lips from where they had been teasing her nipples._

_Amelia breathed a couple of times. Then she felt Owen's hands steadying her hips, While she realized that Teddy was sucking on something, looking down she saw it was her fingers. The ones that had been insider her. Then Teddy kissed her slowly, not letting Amelia lose herself in it._

_She felt Owen's hand guiding his cock inside her pussy. For a moment she was confused, she had thought he would take her from behind. Quite literally._

_Then he pushed inside of her and she didn't care anymore, she was so full. Owen moved slowly, torturing her. She cried and her head fell against Teddy's neck. One of Teddy's hands was now cupping her ass, spreading her cheeks and slowly pushing one finger in her other hole._

_She arched her back and held her breath. Owen's pushes weren't becoming faster, she wanted to nudge him with her elbows but her arms were stuck around Teddy's neck. She had no intentions of moving them._

_Teddy pushed two more fingers inside and Owen stopped moving completely. She was starting to understand but she was too focused on the fact that she needed them to stop teasing her._

_After pumping her fingers a few more times Teddy removed them._

_Her head turned towards Amelia and then she kissed her softly, just a peck. Amelia felt one of the blonde fingers positioned against her clit. Her head fell backward again._

_Owen had repositioned himself, his cock pressing against her bottom but not pushing in. Teddy peppered her chest with kisses and Owen started to bite her neck again._

“ _Amelia,” Teddy asked. It was a question accompanied by her finger caressing her clit. A moan escaped her mouth. Owen put his mouth behind her ear. “Amelia” Again a question, accompanied by a gentle push of his hips, but he was aiming yet._

_She knew what they were asking and with her eyes closed, while Teddy kept teasing her with her mouth and her finger, she answered. “Yes,” she pushed against the finger mercilessly teasing her pussy “God yes!”_

_Teddy rewarded her, she started to massage her clit drawing circles. Owen spread her check and then slowly pushed inside of her. He grunted while she cried out, desperate for the release that seemed both close and far away._

_Teddy started descending toward her core, kissing, licking, and biting every inch of skin she came across. She knelt and careful not to disrupt Owen pushes she lifted Amelia's legs and put them around her neck. She kissed the brunette's thighs and bit the soft skin._

“ _Teddy”_

_Amelia moaned impatiently._

_Teddy smiled against her skin. Slowly she made her way up and finally kissed her prize. Slowly to tease the brunette further she started to exert pressure with her tongue. After she felt Amelia had had enough she let her tongue in and allowed herself to taste._

_Amelia never knew that something could feel so incredibly good and be so terribly wrong. Teddy's skilled tongue felt so right and combined with Owen's pushes she was again close to the edge. She knew this time they wouldn't stop. Their attention to her pleasure made her feel better than she had felt in a long time._

_She wouldn't think about that right now._

_Teddy's strokes became quicker, in one second her lips were wrapped around Amelia's clit and two fingers had replaced her tongue._

_That was all Amelia had needed._

_It started slow, she felt an incredible warmth then the pleasure got so strong she saw white. She cried out but kept herself from yelling their names. After a while she regained control, she bit her tongue and shut her lips to contain the whimpers._

_Neither Teddy nor Owen liked that. Teddy started to tease her again dragging her fingers in and out in irregular patterns and biting down on her clit, always careful not to actually hurt. Owen went faster, so fast she almost couldn't take it and then he slowed all the way down._

_It was too much for her. She came again and this time she had no control over her moans. Luckily no names came out._

_She realized Owen had come too and he was already out of her. At some point during the first and the second mind-blowing orgasm, Teddy had gotten up. They were all breathing heavily, sweat pouring down their bodies. Teddy stopped the water._

_Even with the two hot bodies around her, Amelia was starting to feel cold. Now that she had come down from the ecstasy a terrible sensation was making her way into her stomach. The reality of what had happened came crashing down on her._

_She needed to get out._

Unfortunately, nobody could help her now. She needed to face the consequences of her reckless, reckless, actions. God, how could she have been so stupid?

She would avoid the situation as much as she could for as long as she could. No one had to know. It would never happen again. She'd spend as much time as she'd need to convince herself of that.

What happened had been a mistake. A mistake didn't define her.

She would figure everything out.

Amelia would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Leave a comment and a kudos and you'll make my day. I might write more in the future.


End file.
